


The Princess and the Wolf

by triskelionalpha13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - Princess Protection Program, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good But Still Creepy Peter, John Stilinski is the King of Scotland, No Hale Fire, Stiles is a Princess, derek is a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelionalpha13/pseuds/triskelionalpha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King of Scotland was threatened, the Princess Protection Program stepped in to, well, protect the Princess, Stiles Stilinski, from those who wanted to use her as leverage for her father. In doing so, Stiles was sent to Beacon Hills, California under the protection of the Hale Pack. She was forced to change her name and live a temporary normal life until the issue was resolved.</p><p>Simple, right?</p><p>Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time in writing (well, not writing, but posting) a female Stiles fanfiction.
> 
> Every mistake is mine. Not betaed.
> 
> Edit 05/23/2016
> 
> Okay... so I forgot to check the "multiple chapter" box so I get all the comments. My bad.

Stiles woke up to the loud sound of a siren coming from outside the castle. Grumbling unhappily under her breath, she rolled her side, facing her window. There was a light coming from outside and she scrambled out her bed. She had just ran to the window to see what’s happening when her door slammed open, making her jump.

“Princess, step away from the windows.” she turned to see a man she had never seen before. He had dark brown hair, the same shade of his eyes, and fair skin. He was dressed in all black and Stiles eyed him warily.

“Who are you?” she questioned, backing away from the window and towards the bedside table where her baseball bat was leaning against.

“I’m Agent Hale from the Princess Protection Program.” the man said. “There’s been an attack, the castle’s security has been breached.” he took a step at her, holding out a hand. “We need to get you out.”

She grabbed the bat and dragged it across the room as she reluctantly approached the man. “Where’s my father?”

“The other agents had already taken him into protecting custody.” the man said, but Stiles didn’t feel reassured. She didn’t know if the man was telling the truth. She couldn’t trust this man just yet.  
He took another step forward. “Come with me.” he said then looked at the bat she was holding. For a heart-stopping moment, Stiles feared he would ask her to hand over the bat or make her leave it, but then he just nodded like he approved of it and took her hand, dragging her out of the room.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, gripping the bat tightly as they made their way through the castle hallway.

The man didn’t even spare her a glance when he answered. “Somewhere safe. Right now, we need to protect you. You could be-”

“Used as leverage for my father, I know.” she interrupted. She had been absorbing all Nancy Drew, Sherlock Holmes and other crime books to know these kinds of stuff.

They had made it to the balcony and there was a bright light coming from it. Walking out, she glanced up to see a helicopter hovering just a few feet above them. There was the logo “P.P.P.” on the door, indicating that it was from the Princess Protection Program.

Agent Hale pressed something against his ear. _Intercom_ , Stiles thought. “Duke, let us up.” he said.

The door of the helicopter opened and a rope ladder rolled down in front of them. The agent gently pushed her towards the ladder and she grabbed it, climbing up. She had climbed almost halfway when the agent grabbed hold of the ladder, climbing up after her.

Once they’re inside, another agent who Stiles assumed was Duke pulled the rope ladder back up before shutting the door. “You okay, Princess?” he asked in an accent Stiles could only identify as British.  
She nodded, looking around the helicopter.

The pilot, a woman, glanced at her, smiling. “Looking for an escape if somehow we’re not what we say we are?” she asked. Stiles gave her a shrug, smiling sheepishly. “Smart girl. But I assure you, you can trust us. My name’s Kali, by the way. Just Kali.”

And then they flew away.

Stiles turned to Agent Hale. “When can I see my father?”

“Until they find out who ordered the attack and catch him.” he answered, voice firm. “It’s too risky right now.”

Stiles frowned. “Then where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere you will be protected.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow, Agent Hale forgot to mention that that somewhere was his family’s home in California up until they arrived at the headquarters. They had her talk to her father through video call where he practically sent her off to Hale’s family.

“Stay with Robert,” he said, and then added, “He’ll keep you safe.”

Stiles tried to protest but her father shot them down, though promising they will see each other soon when it is safe. Agent Hale clapped a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring, and slightly apologetic, smile and promised he’ll keep her safe and that she’ll love Beacon Hills.

Somehow, she felt reassured.

It took them about 28 hours to get to California and about a couple more to get to Beacon Hills. By the time they made it to the county, it was already midnight. Stiles stayed silent the whole way but couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting on her seat. Agent Hale kept sending her worried glances but didn’t say anything, which Stiles was grateful for.

“So… I’d have to change my name, right?” she asked, finally, as they passed the border to Beacon County.

Agent Hale nodded. “Your name’s not hard to find, so yeah.”

“Maybe I’ll just go with Stiles.”

“Stiles?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“It’s what my grandpa used to call me back when he was alive.” she said. “He can’t really pronounce my name so he just came up with that.”

“Wouldn’t anyone be able to identify you with that?”

Stiles shook her head. “One of the only people who call me that is already dead. The other is in protective custody.” she said then shrugged. “And besides, who would expect someone to use their own nickname as an alias?”

“Fair point.” Agent Hale nodded in understanding. “Well then, we will call you Stiles from now on.”

At that, she beamed at him. “So what’s it like in Beacon Hills?”

“You’ll have to see for yourself.” was all the agent said and kept on driving.

Grumbling unhappily under her breath, she turned to look out the window. She frowned as she saw the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign board and the words written on it.

**_Human Population: 10,000_ **

**_Werewolf Population: 20_ **

“Why did they separate the number of humans from the number of werewolves?” she muttered to herself.

“It’s better that way.” came Hale’s answer, making her jump. She turned to see him smiling sheepishly as his eyes flashed gold.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, “Of course, you’re a werewolf.”

“Everyone in P.P.P. is a werewolf, Stiles.”

Grinning when the agent addressed her by her preferred name, she turned back to the window. “Figures,” she said. “But aren’t werewolves humans too? I mean, just because you guys have wolf DNA and can do things impossible to human beings doesn’t mean you’re any less human.”

“You know, your father told me the same things when I told him about Beacon Hills.” the agent said with a chuckle. “But I can assure you that it’s not a bad thing. It’s just, I don’t know, making precautions, maybe?” he shrugged.

“Maybe,” she murmured. She turned to the agent. “Hey, Agent Hale, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, and please, just call me Robert.”

“Whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I want to know if I could go to school here.”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “You want to go to school?”

Stiles nodded. “I want to. I mean, I’ve been home-schooled my entire life, but still, I feel like it’s not enough for me.”

“I’m sure we could get that arranged.”

She perked up at that. “Really?”

Robert nodded. “You’re Cora’s age so we could put you in her year.”

She nodded happily. “I’d love that.”

Beacon Hills was larger than she had expected despite the small population. They had passed about thirty houses and some other building just before Robert slowed the engine.

Stiles looked out the window.

“Beacon Hills Preserve?”

“Our house is just up ahead.”

Stiles glanced at the trees surrounding a dirt path, big enough for a car to drive through. “Are you saying you’re house is inside the preserve?” she asked, dubiously.

Robert grinned. “You’ll see.”

Stiles rolled her eyes but asked no more.

Robert turned the car to the dirt path leading further inside the preserve. Stiles wondered if some of his family members – or perhaps, Pack members – ever got lost inside the woods. Passing almost millions of trees – though there’s a probability that Stiles is just exaggerating – they came to a stop in front of a two-story manor. It was so simple, yet so elegant that Stiles had to take a moment just to stare at it.

“Like it?” Robert asked, grinning as he opened his car door and got out.

“Much.” she said in awe, following Robert out.

The door to the manor opened and a tall raven-haired woman came striding down towards them. She was dressed in an elegant red floral dress that ended just below her knees. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were pale-green with faint streaks of gold. She was holding herself in a way that says I’m confident and I’m powerful and Stiles can’t help but stare at her in awe. She was beautiful.

She stopped just in front of the Ford Ranger and smiled at Stiles. “You must be Princess-”

“Stiles. Just Stiles.” she said with a smile and a shrug.

The woman nodded. “I’m Talia Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles sucked in a breath. This was an Alpha, a leader of a werewolf pack. Now, Stiles understood the waves of power and authority coming from her. She was practically the Queen of this land.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Alpha-“

“Just call me Talia.” the woman said with a laugh. “And it’s an honor to meet you, too, Stiles. Though, I’m deeply sorry that we meet under the circumstances. I’m also sorry to hear about the attack at the castle. ”

Stiles shook her head. “No one got hurt so I think it’s fine.” she smiled at Talia, relaxing when the woman nodded and gave her a fond smile. “Though… I think I’m a bit exhausted from the trip.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I already have your room ready.” Talia said, turning to Robert with an expectant look. “My husband will take you there.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Robert. He smiled sheepishly, making her roll her eyes, and lead her towards the house. It was just as big on the inside as it is on the outside. Stiles wanted to explore the whole house.

Though, judging by how her eyes are feeling heavy, it wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, so she let Robert lead her upstairs and into the room Talia was talking about.

The room was big – though not as big as her room back in the castle – but it’s big enough in Stiles’ opinion. There was a king size bed across the room, just below the window, a bookshelf filled with a fair amount of books, a closet, and a working bathroom. Stiles loved it already.

The bed was a comfortable as it looked.

“There are clothes that we had Laura pick up,” Robert said, gesturing at the closet but remained standing by the doorframe. “Though, they’re not as fashionable as you would prefer, I guess.”

“I’m sure they’ll do.” she interrupted him. “Thank you for, well, everything.”

Robert smirked. “It’s all part of my duty, Princess.”

Stiles rolled her eyes.

The agent left, leaving the door slightly ajar. After the night at the castle, Stiles couldn’t say she disagree in leaving it opened. It would be a good thing, just in case she needed rescuing.

She decided to make a pillow fort.

Placing the last of the pillows and feeling pleased with herself, she shook off her jacket, throwing it on the bedside, and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn’t know how long she’d been staring, but eventually, she nodded off. She’s only grateful it was a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m…” she glanced at her feet tangled in the bed sheets and let her head drop on the floor with a thump. “I’m stuck.” she sighed.
> 
> There was a chuckled and then the guy was kneeling beside her, grinning at her. “Let me help you.”
> 
> “Please?” she said, smiling sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it didn't take that long for me to post this. Mainly because I was already halfway in writing this chapter back when I posted the first one.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this one. Enjoy!

Stiles woke up to the sound of rushing feet. She turned to her side, expecting to see day light from the big window on her room.

There was no big window.

And it was not her room.

Remembering the events from the night before, she cursed. She sat up groggily and found that her bed was a mess of people and that she had managed to tangle herself in the sheets. Trying to untangle herself was a job and Stiles may have fallen a couple of times. By the third time, she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and then someone slammed open her door.

She was lying on her back and couldn’t see who it was.

“What are you doing, Princess?” a male voice said, accompanied by the sound of footsteps coming towards her. The voice sounded like it was bordering worried or exasperated.

Then a face came into her line of sight. Expectedly, it was a guy. Barely 19, maybe? He had the same raven-colored hair and pale-green eyes like Talia’s, but his other facial features looked a lot like Robert’s; the sharp jaws, the bushy eyebrows that are furrowed, and the lips that are shaped into a frown. Needless to say, he was gorgeous. Frowning, but gorgeous.

She blinked.

“I’m…” she glanced at her feet tangled in the bed sheets and let her head drop on the floor with a thump. “I’m stuck.” she sighed.

There was a chuckled and then the guy was kneeling beside her, grinning at her. “Let me help you.”

“Please?” she said, smiling sheepishly.

As the guy helped her untangle her legs from the sheets, he spoke, “my name’s Derek.”

“Stiles.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. “Stiles?”

Stiles laughed at obvious resemblance from Robert. Derek looked at her like she was crazy. She shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just… Robert did the same thing when I told him my preferred name.”

He rolled his eyes.

Derek stood up and held out a hand at her. “Well, it seems you are finally free, Your Highness.”

Taking his hand, she laughed as he pulled her up. “It seems.” she said. She tripped on air, almost falling into Derek’s chest, but luckily avoided the possible embarrassment. That would be so awkward. She can’t help but give him a once over though. He’s wearing a tank top that just about fits his muscular body, and a comfortable-looking drawstring pants. She felt her face heat up as she realized what she was doing.

Derek cleared his throat. “Let’s get you downstairs. Breakfast is ready.”

Stiles gave herself a mental shake as Derek pulled her out of the room. She just then realized that he was still holding her hand.

When they got to the kitchen, the whole pack was already there. At the table were Talia, a seventeen-ish girl, and an older girl, probably older than Derek. The three of them look really alike, except for the eyes – and probably the age. Their eyes were brown. Just like, Robert’s, who’s currently making pancakes.

Glancing at Derek’s hold on Stiles’ hand, Talia raised an eyebrow at both of them.

Derek released her hand, the warmth from his fading.

Talia smiled at her. “Stiles, why don’t you take a seat?”

The princess nodded and took a seat across the seventeen-ish girl and beside the older girl. Derek took a seat beside the younger one. 

“So it seems you’ve already met my son, Derek?” Talia asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I… got stuck on the sheets and he helped me.”

“So, that’s what those noises are?” the girl across from her asked. Then she added, “oh, and my name’s Cora. The youngest. And beside you is-”

“Laura,” the girl beside her interjected. She clapped a hand on her shoulder a couple of times. “It’s really nice to meet you, Princess.”

Stiles smiled at them both. “Please, just call me Stiles.”

“Stiles?” the two girls raised an eyebrow at her and she’s struggling so hard not to laugh.

“She likes the name!” Robert calls from where he’s standing by the stove.

She rolled her eyes.

“And… that’s what you’re gonna call her for the rest of time she’ll live here.” Robert says as he comes into the table carrying two plates. He placed one in front of Talia and then Stiles. He went back to the counter, taking two other plates, which he placed in front of the girls, and then went back for his and Derek’s. “And Cora.”

“What?” the girl asked, looking up from her plate.

“She’ll be going with you to school.”

She scrunched her nose. “Wouldn’t that be… dangerous?”

Stiles decided to chime in. “I think I could take care of myself.” she said, “And besides, I’m certain they wouldn’t try something somewhere where they’ll most likely get attention. Not what they would call ‘covert’.”

“What about the accent?” Laura asked.

Stiles shrugged. “What accent?” she asked in perfect American accent.

The three siblings gaped at her. Stiles can’t help but snigger at their expression. “I went to New York, once, and stayed there for five years.” she said, still using her American accent.

They all continued on eating once they came out of their shock.

“Stiles,” Robert said, stabbing his last piece of pancake with his fork. He finished it up quickly and stood up, going to the sink. “When you finished up there, I want you to meet me at my office.”

Stiles furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Robert’s retreating back, confused.

The office was apparently Talia and Robert’s office. Though it was mostly used by Talia, considering she’s the Alpha of the town’s Pack and with Robert being away for missions. Its walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, overflowing with books. An office table was placed across the room from the door with a leather desk chair behind it.

Robert was sat on the desk chair, reading some papers. Stiles reluctantly approached him, not knowing what he wanted to talk about. Robert finally looked up and smiled a reassuring smile.

“Stiles, take this.” he said, handing a piece of paper to Stiles.

Stiles took it and began reading, her eyebrows knitting together. After reading, she looked back at Robert with a frown. “Stephanie Elizabeth?” she asked.

“Stiles for short.” Robert said.

“And it says that I was adopted to the family… when my parents died in a fire.”

“A very tragic story.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “The agency gave these?”

“Well, I talked to them about you wanting to go to school.” Robert said. He stood up and walk ‘round the table, standing in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, reassuring her. “It’s the only way we can keep your identity safe. Everything about you was temporarily deleted from the world wide web.”

Stiles met his eyes. “So… no one can find me here?” she asked, hopeful and desperate. “No one can use me against my father?”

Robert nodded, squeezing her shoulders in a reassuring way. “You’re safe.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles was back on her room, looking at her reflection on the mirror. The clothes Laura had given her are so comfortable, and so not like the ones she was used to. She has always worn dresses and gowns and stuff princesses wear. But those weren’t really comfortable to wear. These are.

She was wearing a red flannel shirt atop a plain black shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and pair of high-cut red Converse. Her ash brown curls were dangling loosely by her shoulders. 

There was a knock on her door.

She gave one last look at her clothes before turning and walking for the door. She opened it only to find Derek.

“Huh.”

Derek shifted on his feet and handed her… something. She wasn’t sure.

“Dad told me to give you these.”

She took them, whatever they are – they were wrapped parchment – her fingers brushing Derek’s. She unwrapped it and saw that it was a couple of school IDs. “Already?”

“Well, dad said that the agency called the school to get everything arranged.” Derek said with a shrug. “They even sent a couple agents to act as security guards.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah.” he laughed a little. “And by the way, Cora’s taking you school shopping.”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, she mentioned it a while ago.” she turned and walked to the bedside, opening a drawer. Derek stayed by the door. She took out a telephone wire band and walked back in front of the mirror, tying her hair. Feeling satisfied at how she looks, she turned back to Derek. “Okay. I think I’m ready to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @INHUMArrion


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turned just in time to see a blonde girl strutting towards them. Everything about her screams beauty and confidence. From her perfect red lips, her brown eyes, to her beautifully shaped body covered in a black leather jacket atop a faded pink shirt, skinny jeans and knee-high boots. She’s so beautiful that she looks so dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you might have noticed that I removed Stiles' name here because it's ugly and I found that I don't really like it. Sooooo Stiles' name here will remain a mystery. And thanks for the kudos and the comments. I really appreciate you're comments guys and I failed to mention them the last update. So yeah, thanks!
> 
> Enjoy!

School was… a little weird. She’d never been around this much people, well okay, she have. She once stayed in New York for five years. But the thing is, she’d never attended a proper school – not that she thinks Beacon Hills High School was a proper school for someone with Royal bloodline. Royals go to Universities, not local high schools – but she had never been to a real school, with real classrooms and classmates. Home had been her school for sixteen years. So, yeah, she felt a little weird.

Cora nudged her.

“Come on. Your locker’s right next to mine.” she said.

Stiles gave her a flat stare. “And you know that, how?” she said, then rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer to the question. “Of course.” she muttered under her breath.

She linked arms with Cora as they walked to their lockers.

“You already have your code, right?” Cora asked her.

Stiles nodded, already unlocking her locker and opening it. Cora rolled her eyes.

“You know, I don’t really understand how public high school works. Hell, I don’t even know how school works.”

Cora eyed her dubiously. “Are you serious?”

Stiles shrugged. “I was homeschooled for like my entire life. I hardly go out of the c- house.” she quickly looked around to see if anyone heard that. Thankfully, no one was paying them any attention and she can’t help the sigh of relief and came out of her.

Cora reached for her arm and squeezed it. Stiles just smiled at her, reassuring the werewolf that she’s okay. Assured, the werewolf smiled back. But then her eyes flicked to behind her and rolled her eyes.

Stiles turned just in time to see a blonde girl strutting towards them. Everything about her screams beauty and confidence. From her perfect red lips, her brown eyes, to her beautifully shaped body covered in a black leather jacket atop a faded pink shirt, skinny jeans and knee-high boots. She’s so beautiful that she looks so dangerous.

“Hey Cora!” she smiled at the werewolf, sweetly.

“Erica,” Cora said, exasperation evident on her voice.

The girl, Erica, turned to Stiles. “Uh… who’s this?”

Stiles smiled at her, sticking a hand out towards the blonde. “I’m Stiles. Nice to meet you.”

Erica smiled back and shook her hand. “I’m Erica… I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” she said, pulling her hand gently away from Stiles’, still smiling, though with a confused look on her face.

Stiles didn’t really know how to answer that, she was just glad that Cora decided to pipe in. “She just got back from New York. She lived with Laura there for a few years.”

“Really?” the blonde seemed unconvinced at Cora’s answer. She was about to open her mouth when Cora shook her head. Erica looked confused, then she seemed to realize something and she nodded, turning to Stiles, smiling. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, too.” she said, clapping a hand on Stiles’ shoulder before walking off and into a classroom.

Beside her, Cora sighed. “She’s one of mom’s betas.”

“A bitten wolf?” Stiles asked, glancing at the werewolf.

Cora nodded. “I’m guessing mom hadn’t informed them yet.” she said, linking her arm with Stiles’. “Come on! We’re gonna be late for class.”

Class was a lot weirder than Stiles expected. Especially Chemistry. Probably because the teacher, Harris, kept glaring at her every time she opens her mouth. It’s not like it’s her fault that some of what he’s saying were utter bullshit. And she would know, because of all the things her tutor has been teaching her, Chemistry was the one she enjoyed the most. Her dad could prove it.

English, on the other hand, was rather normal. Well, as normal as her fake normal life could be. The teacher, a beautiful woman named Jennifer Blake, kept smiling at Cora like she’s trying to impress her and Stiles didn’t know why. The lesson was okay enough that she could just easily ignore the teacher’s disturbing behavior.

When the bell rang, she quickly gathered her stuff and pulled Cora outside the room, glancing suspiciously at Ms. Blake. When they got to their lockers, and out of earshot of the teacher, she faced Cora looking at her incredulously.

“Does Ms. Blake seem strange to you?” she asked.

Cora furrowed her brows. “No. Why?”

“Dude, she’s looking at you like you have her favorite candy bar.”

The werewolf rolled her eyes. “She’s always like that. I mean, it’s weird and incredibly annoying.” she said then grimaced. “I think she thinks I could set her up with Derek.”

Stiles choked on air for a moment, trying to process what Cora just said. “She’s… she has a crush on Derek? She’s like thirty years old.” she grimaced, imagining Ms. Blake and Derek together. She couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her, “and Derek’s nineteen, is she okay? That’s gross.”

Cora snorted. “Believe me, it’s creepy as fuck. Derek hadn’t been able to sleep for a week when I told him about _it_.” she said, frowning, “I remember him staying most of the nights with Laura and I just to be able to sleep.”

“It’d probably sound hilarious if not for the fact that it’s scary.”

Cora laughed, linking arms with Stiles. “Come on! Let’s get to lunch. Erica and the rest are probably waiting for us.”

“ _Others?_ ” Stiles questioned. So far, she hadn’t met any more of Cora’s friends since Erica. Maybe she did meet them, but haven’t really _met_ them.

“Yeah, the others. Come on!”

They found Erica sitting with a dark-skinned, bald guy, a guy who’s all sharp jaws and curly blonde hair, and a dark brown-haired guy with a crooked jaw. They were all talking to each other until the two arrived by their table, and then they’re all looking directly at Cora and Stiles. Erica was smiling, the dark-skinned guy’s expression was unreadable, Sharp-Jaw was frowning at them, and Crooked-Jaw was looking confused.

“Hey guys!” Cora greeted them; she made a hand gesture to Stiles, “this is Stiles. Mom adopted her to the family and she just got back here from New York with Laura.”

Everyone at the table, sans Erica, seemed to have heard something that wasn’t said because their expressions changed from confused to understanding.

Dark-Guy nodded and stuck a hand out to Stiles. Stiles took it, shaking it awkwardly before letting go. “Nice to meet you.” she said, feeling a little shy and awkward.

Dark-Guy nodded again and said, “I’m Boyd.”

Erica stood up from her seat and pulled Stiles into a one-armed hug, smiling, mindful of their trays of food. “We met already in the hallways.” she said after pulling away. “Sit here with us.”

Stiles, feeling dazed from the hug, merely nodded. Erica sat back and scooted closer to Boyd, patting the space when once occupied and looking expectantly at Stiles. With a smile, she took her seat, placing the tray in front of her.

Cora glared at Crooked-Jaw and he scooted closer to Sharp-Jaw to give her space to sit on. Setting her tray on the table, Cora took her seat with a triumphant smile.

Crooked-Jaw turned to Stiles, smiling. “I’m Scott.”

Smiling in return, Stiles stuck out her hand at him which Scott took eagerly with puppy-dog eyes. He let go and Stiles immediately pulled back her hand, resting it on the table.

Scott gestured at Sharp-Jaw, “This is Isaac,” he said, nudging Isaac with his elbow.

Isaac merely glared at him then turned and smiled at Stiles. Stiles returned it.

“So… are you Talia’s betas?”

“Uh… no. At least not all of us.” Erica said, “Scott’s Peter’s.”

“Peter?”

“My uncle,” Cora said then shrugged, “he killed a rogue Alpha who went on a killing spree here. He became and Alpha after that and gave Scott the Bite because of his asthma.”

“I think it’s also because he needs a beta so he won’t turn feral.” Scott piped in, still smiling, “but yeah, the Bite helped with asthma.”

“Where is he?” Stiles asked, taking a bite of her burger, “I don’t think I’ve seen him before back at the house.”

“Oh. He just graduated from college.” Cora said, “He’ll be back here this weekend.”

Scott perked up at that. “Really?”

Isaac elbowed him on the ribs, grinning as he rubbed the sore part. “You really worship Peter, don’t you?” he teased.

The wolf scowled and glared at Isaac. “He’s my Alpha,” he said, rolling his eyes, “and I don’t worship him.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Isaac rolled his eyes.

Scott looked like he was about to retort but was cut off when the bell rang. Finishing up their food and cleaning their table, they quickly stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and to their different classes. Cora, having all the same classes as Stiles, linked arms with the princess as they march off to their Economics class. Bobby Finstock should not be kept waiting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles was sitting on the kitchen island, munching on a cookie, as she watched Derek busy himself around the kitchen. It had a couple hours since she and Cora got home and the she-wolf was upstairs and Stiles was too bored to just stay in her room. So she watched as Derek throws their dinner together.

Did she mention Derek makes delicious cookies?

“So… what are you making?” she asked as Derek began chopping some onions.

Derek glanced at her for a moment before going back to chopping. “Lasagna.”

Stiles perked up. “Really? That’s my favorite.” she said, picking up another cookie from the plate beside her. She jumped off the island and came up behind Derek, looking over his shoulder.

“So, I heard you dissed Harris during chemistry.” Derek said without looking at her.

Stiles groaned, stepping back towards the island and leaning against it. “It’s not my fault that most of what he’s saying is utter bullshit.” she said, rolling her eyes as she remembered how he nearly gave her detention. “I mean, how did that dude become a chemistry teacher if he knows little about chemistry?”

Derek turned to stare at her, his mouth open.

“What?” she asked, frowning at the werewolf.

Derek closed his mouth, shook his head, and then turned back to what he’s cooking. “I didn’t strike you as the ‘swearing type.’”

“I swear, like, multiple times a day.” Stiles told him, rolling her eyes at his ridiculousness. “Just because I’m what I am doesn’t mean it’s who I am.”

“You’re aware you’re not even making any sense, right?”

Huffing, she took a loud bite of her cookie. Derek laughed a little. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You sound like my father.” she huffed.

“I do, huh?”

Stiles groaned. ‘You make it sound like it’s a good thing. It’s not. It’s really not.”

Derek put the sauce to simmer and started with the pasta. “So… apart from dissing your Mr. Harris, how’s your first day?”

Stiles began tapping on the island as she think about her first day. “Well, Cora introduced me to the bitten Pack members and Peter’s beta.”

Derek groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t meet Erica.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “I did. I like her. She’s… feisty.”

“Oh God.”

Stiles flicked a cookie crumb at him. “… and we have Mrs. Blake for English.” she said, laughing as he almost dropped the tray. Derek glared at her, only making her laugh harder. “Sorry,” she told him, calming down, “though now that you think about it…” she shuddered.

“Yeah. I don’t think I’m gonna be sleeping tonight.”

“Sorry.”

He turned off the heat on the sauce, placing the lid and then turned to Stiles, glaring though it’s half-hearted at best. “And to make it up to me, you’re gonna be staying up late with me.”

“Would that involve a very long game of _Dying Light_?” Stiles asked, hopeful. Derek nodded and Stiles fist pumped the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @INHUMArrion

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my twitter account @INHUMArrion


End file.
